Goka Barbarians
The 'Goka Barbarians '(業火蛮族 Gōka Banzoku) are destructive robot themed monster that are created by Yabon when he places a modern day device into the Grand Chamber. Goka Pistol Goka Pistol (業火拳銃 Gōka Kenjū, 31) is a revolver themed monster that was created by Yabon when he threw a colt revolver into the Grand Chamber. It was sent to the present time to destroy the city and the Miraigers. He challenges Mirai Blue, Black, and White to a showdown to see who could deliver the best finishing blow. He was able to defeat Mirai Blue and Black. Mirai White was able to out power him by blocking his attack with his Tomahawk mode before firing out his shot. He was fully defeated by the power of the Super Miraigers using their Jiku Bazooka’s. He was enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock and destroyed by the power of Miraijin. Goka Scanner Goka Scanner (業火走査 Gōka Sōsa, 32) is a Scanner themed monster that was created by Yabon when he threw a digital Scanner into the Grand Chamber. It was sent to the present time to try and scan the powers of the Miraigers so Goka could possibly use it as an advantage one day. He was able to make copy versions of the ranger that call themselves Clone Squadron Miraigers (クローン戦隊未来ジャー Kurōn Sentai Miraijā). In order to defeat the Cloned Miraigers they had to get Goka Sosa to make a cloned copy of himself which got defeated by the power of the Super Miraigers Jiku Bazooka which defeated his true self. The original Goka Sosa was enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock and destroyed by the power of Miraijin. Goka Bomb Goka Bomb (業火爆弾 Gōka Bakudan, 33) is a bomb themed monster that was created by Yabon when he threw a time bomb into the Grand Chamber. He was sent to the present time to set up his time bombs around the city where the Singular Zones are at so that when they explode the explosion would open a whole in time and suck the city inside Space Time. When the rangers discovered the plan, the main five distracted Goka Bakudan while Mirai Knight gathered up the bombs. After all of the bombs were deactivated and destroyed the Super Miraigers defeated him with the power of their Jiku Bazookas. He was enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock and destroyed by the power of Miraijin. Goka Torpedo Goka Torpedo (業火魚雷 Gōka Gyorai, 34) is a Torpedo themed monster that was created by Yabon when he dragged a torpedo into the Grand Chamber. He was sent to the present time to try and target Singular Zones in order to open a time hole so Genshi could come out from Space Time and finish off the world so his dream of a future of chaos and destruction could be realized. The Miraigers were able to stop him by producing special radio waves that can disrupt any projectile which were reamed them back at him. He was fully defeated by the power of the Super Miraiger’s Jiku Bazookas. He was enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock and destroyed by the power of Miraijin. Goka Aircraft Goka Aircraft (業火航空機 Gōka Kōkūki, 35) is an aircraft themed monster that was created by Yabon when he threw a small model propeller plane into the Grand Chamber. He was sent to the present to look for new points that could open up a time portal by using the sky. He has the ability to throws its propellers like boomerangs to attack its enemies. When he found no other way to open a portal in the sky he started to attack the usual spots until the Miraigers stopped with them with their Jiku Bazookas. He was enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock and destroyed by the power of Miraijin. Goka Tank Goka Tank (業火戦車 Gōka Sensha, 36) is a tank themed monster that was created by Yabon when he threw a toy tank into the Grand Chamber. He was sent to the present time to try and finish destroying the Singular Zones so Genshi could be freed. He was successful in the destruction and was able to release Genshi from Space Time. He was defeated by the power of the Miraiger’s Jiku Bazookas. He was enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock and destroyed by the power of Miraijin. Goka Radio Goka Radio (業火無線 Gōka Musen, 37) is a Radio themed monster that was created by Yabon when he threw a hand radio (walkie-talkie) into the Grand Chamber. Know that Genshi could still be sent back into Space Time; Goka Musen was sent to the present time to use his sonic radio waves to try and close the Singular Zones. His radio waves did not close the zones but instead caused massive tremors in the present time that also started affecting the Future. Goka Musen was defeated by the power of the Miraigers Jiku Bazookas. He was enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock and destroyed by the power of Miraijin. Goka Magnet Goka Magnet (業火磁石 Gōka Jishaku, 38) is a Magnet themed monster that was created by Yabon when he threw a magnet into the Grand Chamber. He was sent to the present time to try and close the Singular zones with his magnetic waves. He was able to close the Zones temporally but reopened when he was defeated by the power of the Miraigers Jiku Bazookas. He was enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock and destroyed by the power of Miraijin. Category:Jiku Sentai Miraiger Category:Monster